A Friendship or Something More
by RoryJess fan
Summary: Jess's parents were killed during a bank robbery when he is 8. So he is sent to live with Luke. He becomes best friends with Rory. Will it turn into something more.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Stars Hollow  
  
The bell in the diner rang signaling that someone had come in. Lorelai Gilmore walked in followed by an 8-year-old Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Hi Luke, coffee please.  
  
Luke came over and gave her a cup of coffee.  
  
Luke: You know coffee's bad for you right.  
  
Lorelai: Hasn't killed me yet.  
  
Luke: Hey Rory. What do you want?  
  
Rory: Coffee  
  
Luke: You got her addicted to coffee? She's 8.  
  
Lorelai: Shrugs It was bound to happen sometime. She is a Gilmore. So, Luke, what are you doing today?  
  
Luke: You mean I didn't tell you?  
  
Lorelai: Tell me what?  
  
Luke: Remember when I told you how my sister and brother-in-law were killed in that bank robbery.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah and I'm really sorry to hear about that.  
  
Luke: It's okay. Anyway, they had a son named Jess Mariano. He's going to move here. He arrives today. He's actually Rory's age so they'll go to school together. He's coming later today.  
  
Lorelai: They could be really good friends. How does that sound sweets?  
  
Rory: Does he like to read.  
  
Luke: Loves to. I think he's read as many books as you have.  
  
Rory: That's cool. None of my friends like to read. I can't wait to meet him.  
  
Luke: Would you like to show him around town. Rory: Okay  
  
Later that day  
  
A little boy with black hair and brown eyes got off a bus and looked around. He saw a man wearing a hat backwards and a flannel shirt come up to him.  
  
Luke: Hi you must be Jess.  
  
Jess: Well aren't we perceptive. I didn't catch your name though.  
  
Luke: Cute. I'm your uncle Luke. The guy you'll be spending your life with until your old enough to live on your own so cut the sarcastic remarks.  
  
Jess: Whatever  
  
Luke: Let's head back to the diner.  
  
Jess: Fine.  
  
When they got to the diner, the first thing Jess noticed was a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Rory: Hi my names Rory. Want me to show you around town.  
  
Jess: Okay  
  
Rory showed him practically all of the town, until they arrived at the bridge.  
  
Rory: This is my favorite spot in the whole town. I like to come here and read.  
  
Jess: You like to read.  
  
Rory: Yeah, what's your favorite book?  
  
Jess: Oliver Twist.  
  
Rory: I love that book!  
  
Rory knew she would be very good friends with this kid.  
  
They walked back to the diner.  
  
Rory: Welcome to Stars Hollow Jess.  
  
He's been living there ever since.  
  
Well that's it. Read and Review and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	2. Shopping

Jess and Rory are now 17 in 11th grade  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rory: Jess hurry up.  
  
Jess and Rory had been best friends since they were 8. They were inseprible.  
  
Jess: Do I really have to go?  
  
Rory: You remember our deal. You come with me to Hartford to go shopping and tonight no chick flick for movie night.  
  
Jess: Fine. But why do I have to come?  
  
Rory: Because I need a guy's opinion.  
  
Jess: Whatever.  
  
Rory: I promise we'll stop at the bookstore.  
  
Jess: And I get to pick for movie night.  
  
Rory: Fine. Let's go already.  
  
They got into Rory's mom jeep.  
  
Loralei: Have fun sweets and don't keep Jess to long. You know he gets cranky when he hasn't had his nap.  
  
Jess: Haha. Can we go now? The sooner we do this the sooner it get's done.  
  
Rory: Bye mom. We'll be back in a few hours.  
  
Loralei: Have fun.  
  
Then they pulled out of the drive way and headed towards Hartford.  
  
Jess: I snuck you out some coffee when Luke wasn't looking.  
  
Rory: My Hero.  
  
She took a giant gulp then put in the cup holder.  
  
Rory: How's school?  
  
Jess: Fine. How's your fancy preppy school with all the snuck up snobs.  
  
Rory: Not everyone is a snob.  
  
Jess: Really? Like who?  
  
Rory: Feigned hurt Duh. Me of course.  
  
Rory playfully hitting his arm.  
  
Rory: I'm insulted.  
  
Jess: You should be. Oh by the way, the school semi-formal is coming up. You want to go?  
  
Rory: Yeah sure. I miss high school dances. So why are you asking me. The famous Jess Mariano couldn't get a date. I'm shocked.  
  
Jess: Naw. All the girls who were interested were total bimbos. The closet thing to a book they've read was Where's Waldo.  
  
Rory: There's bound to be one girl out there for you.  
  
Jess (thinking): Too bad she's not interested.  
  
Rory: Oh yeah I get to choose this week's book.  
  
Every week Rory and Jess would go down to the bridge and read a book to each other. They would alternate who got to chose the book each week. They had been doing this since Jess moved to Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess: As long as it's not Ayn Rand.  
  
Rory: No. You didn't Hemmingway last week so I'll choose a different book. I was thinking about reading A Tale of Two Cities.  
  
Jess: Fine with me. Where are we going first?  
  
Rory: Dress shop. I need a dress for the semi-formal.  
  
Jess: Okay. Dress shop it is.  
  
When they arrived at the dress shop Rory went to the racks. When she found something she like she put it on.  
  
Jess: Are you done yet.  
  
Rory: One second.  
  
She came out wearing a light blue, knee length, spaghetti strap dress with slits on each side. Jess was speechless.  
  
Jess: Wow!  
  
Rory: blushes Thanks. I think I'll get it.  
  
Jess: Where to now.  
  
Rory: Duh shoes.  
  
Jess: Sarcastically Of course. Why didn't I think of that.  
  
Rory went to the shoe store and bought a pair of white high heeled sandals to go with the dress.  
  
Jess: Now what?  
  
Rory: Ummmm, bookstore?  
  
Jess: Finally.  
  
Rory: Then lunch and coffee.  
  
Jess: Okay. You shouldn't drink so much coffee.  
  
Rory: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. You know, your starting to sound like Luke. Next thing you know, you'll be wearing flannel shirts and backward hats.  
  
Jess: The horror.  
  
They came out of the bookstore with their arms full of books.  
  
Jess: So where do you want to eat.  
  
Rory: How about that cute little café we passed. I think it was called Twilight Café.  
  
Jess: Sounds good to me.  
  
When they got to the café, they looked around. It was a small café with dark blue walls and it was semi dark. It was a nice place to relax.  
  
Rory: I like it. It's peaceful.  
  
Jess: Me too. I'll get some coffee.  
  
Jess went up and brought back two cups of coffee.  
  
Rory: By the way, we need to plan our summer vacation.  
  
Jess: Where do you want to go?  
  
Rory: I was thinking Florida and we could visit Hemmingway's house. They made it to a sort of exhibit.  
  
Jess: Cool. Drive or fly?  
  
Rory: Drive. You drive half way and I'll drive the other half.  
  
Jess: Cool.  
  
Girl: Ohh Jess.  
  
Jess: Oh no.  
  
Rory: amused Whose that?  
  
Jess: This girl from my school. One of the bimbos. She won't go away. I think she followed me here.  
  
Rory: laughing Looks like you got your own personal stalker.  
  
Jess: Just great. I'm considering getting a restraining order. Maybe if you pretend to be my girlfriend she'll go away.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Rory goes over and sits on Jess's lap and Jess wraps his arm around Rory's waist.  
  
Shane: Hi Jess. I think me and Jess would like to talk alone so if you don't mind, move.  
  
Rory: First of all it's Jess and me not me and Jess and I'm perfectly happy where I am.  
  
Rory cuddles closer to Jess, making Shane really pissed off.  
  
Shane: I said move.  
  
Jess: Cutting in She can stay you can go.  
  
Shane: Ha!  
  
Jess: I meant Rory stays you go.  
  
Rory: Buh bye.  
  
Shane: I'll get you.  
  
Jess: Not smart.  
  
Shane: Cause she can't fight.  
  
Jess: True, but in case you didn't know, Rory is like the town princess. You come after her the whole time will be after. Probably with pitchforks and touches.  
  
Jess imagines Taylor leading the march with a pitchfork in his hand Making him smirk.  
  
Shane: Whatever. I'm out of here. Bye Jess. Bye witch.  
  
Rory: Bye Bitch.  
  
Jess: laughing See-ya.  
  
Shane stomps off.  
  
Rory: That was fun, but I think we should go home. Mom is attempting to cook today. I have to make sure the house is still there.  
  
Rory got off of Jess's lap. She kinda missed the warmth that she got while she was on his lap.  
  
Rory: (thinking) What's wrong with you. This is Jess. You best friend Jess. You can't fall for him. I gotta tell mom about this later after Jess goes home after the movies.  
  
Jess: I don't have to eat what she makes do I?  
  
Rory: No just make sure you bring plenty of food from Luke's.  
  
Jess: Gotcha.  
  
Rory and Jess got into the jeep and headed home. Rory dropped Jess off at Luke's telling him to be at her house at six. He nodded his head and then she left and went to her house. Well that's it. Read and Review and I'll update as soon as I can. 


End file.
